Links Transformation
by Mistress of Wind
Summary: Link has undergone a strange transformation that makes him a puppet of Gannon. Malon has soon notice Link's evil intenitions and goes to help! But can she do this alone? Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Links Transformation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda but I wish I did  
  
This is my second fic. It's all about Link and Malon! NO CRUDDY ZELDA!!!!!! HA HA HA!  
* Clears throat * please review!  
Chapter one: prolouge  
  
Link was suddenly disturbed in his sleep. He would wake up, but a strange  
force told him to continue sleeping. He and this force fought for a  
while, but Link lost and fell into deep sleep. As he slept a shadow  
pulled out a strange needle and plucked Link with it. Link shook for a  
little bit but then lay still.  
The shadow cackled evilly and sped out of the house and left the palace.  
(Link is living in the palace)  
  
The shadow then continued to fly all the way to the Gerudo Fortress. It  
ended up at a strange portal where an evil voice spoke. "Well, did you do  
your job?" the voice asked. "The Hero of Time will not bother us any more  
my master. When we get that stone you will be free from your imprisonment  
master." The shadow said.  
"You have done well.now all we do is wait for the transformation to  
occur. Then Link with his own hands will free form this void! I WILL HAVE  
MY REVENGE LINK!!!!! HA! HA! HA!" the voice and the shadow laughed like  
this for a while. Until their laughter ceased Link was beginning to feel  
a little sick.  
  
Well.do you like it? This is my second fic so it may not be that good compared to others. but will you please review! That would really do me some good. I will update soon! 


	2. A Hero awakens andWHAT?

Links Transformation Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Zelda, but I wish I did!  
  
This is chapter 2 of my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A hero awakens and.WHAT!?  
  
When Link awoke the next morning he automatically sensed something was different. He looked and himself in the mirror and screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS BUMP ON MY HEAD?!" he yelled.  
  
"Link, is something wrong? Do you need-" Zelda was caught off when she saw Link.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you bump your head?" Zelda asked. She seemed worried.  
  
"I don't think this is an ordinary bump Zelda.I think I might be growing something. Do you think Malon might know?" Link asked.  
  
"Maybe, but are you sure you should leave the palace with some big bump on your head?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Oh.good point.. got any extra cloaks?" Link asked.  
  
The real reason that Zelda didn't want Link to leave is because she loved him, but he didn't love her. So, her goal was to keep Link and Malon apart! Luckily for all you Link and Malon lovers, she was badly doing this. She didn't want to lie to Link. But what could he do with Malon in such a short time anyway?  
  
"Well, we do have some in the armory, but-" Zelda was cut off again with Link running to the armory. "Oh! Damn you Link! One second I'm here with you and then your running off with Malon!" "She smells like pigs and is always dirty! I don't see how he likes her!" She complained.  
  
Link found one of the most face covering cloaks he could find and quickly went to Epona.  
  
"Well, Epona. Are you ready to see Malon?" he asked.  
  
The horse neighed in glee. So, they went through the market (with his cloak on of course) and galloped as quickly as they could to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
~To Malon~  
  
Malon sat on the neatly made fence daydreaming about Link. Thinking about the promise he made her a year ago.  
  
"Don't worry Malon, we'll be together someday. I promise, I'll come back and see you again." He had said.  
  
The word still sent a thrill of excitement through her. She continued to wait for the day that Link would come back to fulfill his promise.  
  
"Link.I wonder where you are now. I really miss you. But I know that you have to fulfill your duty as the Hero of Time. I will wait for you," she said.  
  
"Hey Malon!" a voice yelled.  
  
That voice.could it be Link? The Link that Malon had waited a year for? Yes! It was that Link!  
  
"Link! Hi!" Malon said.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sorry to leave you people hanging, but well I'm going to continue the Link and Malon situation. As for the bump on Link's head.that's the best I could think of. If have an idea of what kind of demon Link should turn into, I need ideas! Thanks! Please review! 


End file.
